The Golden Years
by boswifedeb
Summary: Times are tough all over and it isn't any exception for senior citizens, some of whom are turning to crime to make ends meet. Uncle Roy and Rosa Novelli go undercover to bust a ring of senior thieves, but when plans go awry the golden years aren't so golden. **Immediately follows "Unhappy Trails"**Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Golden Years"**

****Immediately follows "Unhappy Trails"****

"**Old age is no place for sissies." Bette Davis**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Nope...you wait right there." Private investigator Matt Houston quickly slid out from behind the wheel of his wife's SUV and hurried around to the passenger side to open the door for her. "Okay...easy now."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Matt!" CJ got out of the vehicle as he steadied her. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh, and I'm gonna make sure you stay that way." He ignored her eye rolling.

Out of the house came their daughter Catey Rose, now almost twenty months old, holding the hand of her adopted brother Tomás and followed by nanny Sheila Wentworth. The teen spoke up. "How'd it go?"

"Carol said she needs to take it..."

"I'm fine, Tomás; thank you very much." Making her way over to one of the patio chairs she sat down.

"Here – prop up, Babe." Matt began fussing over her once again.

"Matt, please..." She looked to the nanny for help but only received a big smile.

"There ya go." He leaned over and kissed her, silencing her protests.

"They're here." Tomás nodded toward the drive where ranch hand Lamar Pettybone pulled up in Matt's truck and began helping his passengers unload their luggage.

"Hey, beautiful – how're ya doing?" Vince Novelli made his way over and gave his best friend's wife a peck on the cheek. "Heard you had a little excitement."

"Everything is fine. How was your trip?"

"Great. Are you sure this delinquent won't be in your way?" He punched his oldest son Paul in the arm.

"Of course he won't." CJ accepted a hug from the young man who was about to start college at USC.

"Might put him on diaper duty." Matt smirked as he patted the young man on the back.

"Not a problem." Paul and Tomás shook hands and then along with Lamar began carrying in luggage.

"There she is..." Roy Houston had arrived with the Novellis and now beamed down at his niece.

"Hard to miss a beached whale." CJ received a hug from Roy and then Vince's mother Rosa. "You look great, Mama."

"Pffft. I'm an old lady." She shook her head as she took a seat in the chair that Matt held for her.

"You mean sexy senior citizen." Roy gave her a devilish grin.

"Hush." She blushed as everyone cracked up.

"Think you'll be okay if I go down and check on Cricket?" Houston lightly rubbed his wife's shoulders.

Using the hen-pecked voice that they often teased each other with she responded, "Yes, dear."

Vince and Roy walked down to the barn with the cowboy to check on the mare who was near to foaling, both noticing the look of concern on his face. "So what did Carol say?" Roy watched as Cricket made her way over to the fence as soon as she saw her owner.

He shrugged. "False labor pains. We just have to keep an eye on her." Going into the pasture he began quietly talking to the horse, rubbing his hand down her side and gently patting her belly and receiving a nuzzle from her. "You seem to be doing just fine, don't you?" Laying his head on hers he scratched her jaw as Jasper approached and nickered at him. "Getting jealous?" The cowboy laughed as he began petting on the pair, the obvious calming effect that the animals had on him apparent to both his uncle and friend.

"You need to work on your timing, Ace." Vince winked at Roy.

"Oh?" Houston turned and walked back over to the fence where he climbed up and had a seat as all of the horses in the pasture came for attention.

"Yeah, you need to keep your horses from foaling the same time as CJ. Remember what happened last time?"

"Believe me – I'll never forget that." Houston chuckled as he thought back to the day that Catey Rose had been born in the barn just as one of his other horses had foaled – all of which had happened as storms ripped through the area, including a tornado.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Young lady, could I take a look at that necklace?" The older man at the counter of Cynthia's Jewelers pointed at a small diamond necklace.

"Sure." Behind the counter a heavyset brunette opened the case with the key that was secured to her wrist and gently set the item on top of the glass display case for the man to see. As he pulled out his glasses and tried to get a better look leaning first closer and then farther away, her attention was drawn to an elderly lady at the other end of the counter.

"Miles, are you sure you're okay?" She gently patted him on the shoulder as he leaned heavily on his cane, his breathing somewhat labored.

"Excuse me." The young lady moved down to check on the other two customers, leaving the necklace on the counter and the case unlocked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Maybe a glass of water?" The older lady thanked her as she nodded and headed back through the door, returning a moment later to find all three of the senior citizens gone as well as an empty display case where the first man had been looking at the necklace.

"Oh, my God! Mr. Kersakis!" She yelled for the store's owner who immediately came out to find a large part of his stock stolen.

"Who did this?!" He stared in disbelief.

"There was an older gentleman looking at a necklace and another man and his wife here..." She pointed and explained what had happened.

"Go see if they're outside...I'm calling the police." Kersakis picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Lieutenant, you've got a call on line three." Luis Sanchez put the call on hold as his boss stepped from the elevator and into the lobby.

Sighing, the overworked cop took the phone from him. "Hoyt..." He listened. "You're kidding me... Good Lord. Okay, Larry. Thanks for the heads up." He hung up the phone and scanned the squad room. "Jennings..."

"Yes sir?" The young cop had just come back to work after recuperating from a gunshot wound.

"Looks like we've got an interesting robber on our hands. Come on. I'll explain on the way." Turning back toward the elevator he told about the phone call that he had just received. "This makes the fourth one this month."

"Older guy, huh?" Jennings nodded. "That's kind of unusual."

Together they rode out to the jewelry store located at the corner of Sawtelle Boulevard and West Pico. Sergeant Larry Carlisle was finishing up his report as they pulled up to the scene. Inside the store, CSI tech Bob Wisnewski was dusting for fingerprints without much success. "Are you sure he touched the counter here?"

"Yes. He was standing right where you are and put his right hand right about there."

Shaking his head, Wisnewski looked at the lieutenant. "Nothing but smudges."

"Same as the other four." Hoyt looked around. "Was he wearing gloves?"

"No sir." The clerk was distraught.

"What about the other two – you said husband and wife?" The lieutenant moved down to where she motioned.

"They were standing about there, but I don't know if they touched anything. If they did I didn't see them."

"Mr. Kersakis, do you have any security cameras?"

"Yes, I've pulled up the footage." He motioned the three men back to the office of the store where Wisnewski sat down at the computer and went through the video. They all watched as first the man came in alone and began browsing and then a few of minutes later the couple came in and began looking at the opposite end of the counter. They saw as the second man seemed to be having trouble breathing right before the first man asked to see the necklace. As soon as the clerk had gone through the door to the back, the first man picked up a tray of jewelry from the case, removed it, and headed out the door immediately followed by the couple.

"Looks like they're working together." Lee jotted down a description of all three of the senior citizens.

As they left and headed back to the station, Michael was thinking out loud. "They've made a pretty good haul over the last month."

"So you think all of the jobs are related?"

"Uh huh. We need to check the pawn shops, known fences...the usual. I just wonder how much they're actually making off it. Whoever they're selling it to isn't going to be paying top dollar."

"True."

Hoyt's phone rang again and he began grumbling until he checked the caller ID. "Well – if it isn't the Prodigal PI. Are you still in Texas?"

"Nope. We're in town. Just thought I'd call and check up on you."

"I've been having a wonderful time. As a matter of fact, does Roy have an alibi for the last month?"

"An alibi?" Matt put down the stack of buckets that he had been carrying through the barn.

"Uh huh – we've had a string of jewelry store robberies carried out by senior citizens."

"In that case he's been in Hawaii." The PI laughed.

"Sure about that?"

"Yep, he and Mama just flew in with Vince and Paul."

"I almost forgot about that. How's Mama doing?"

"Pretty good. Better than she was but with the trial getting closer you can tell it's weighing on her mind." He looked up toward the patio where the petite Italian lady was sitting with CJ talking.

"What about CJ?"

"So you're calling her a senior citizen? Although she is older than me by about six months or so..." He gave a chuckle. "No, she's okay. Kinda gave me a scare earlier with some false labor pains." The concern in his voice came through loud and clear to his friend. "Carol just said to make sure she takes it easy. And that ain't gonna be easy."

"Not as stubborn as she is."

"Nope. And Derwin is pretty pissed at me right now." Houston sat down on the stack of buckets.

"What in the world about?"

"We were supposed to go to Washington in a couple of weeks. I'm not leaving CJ – I don't care who I'm supposed to be going to see."

"Washington? As in DC?"

"Yeah." Matt couldn't tell anyone about the project that he and Derwin had undertaken for the Defense Department. "They can meet us here. I talked to one of the folks in charge this morning while CJ was seeing Carol. It doesn't seem to be an issue for them – just Derwin."

"He can just get over it."

"That's pretty much what I told him. Either get over it or forget the whole deal. I'm not leaving her."

"You do what you need to, Houston. Guess I better get off of here and see what we can find on the jewelry store heists."

"Okay – hey, I almost forgot. Why don't y'all come over tonight for supper? And ask Lee if he and Bridgette can come, too." He could hear Michael speaking to someone else.

"Lee says they'll be there. I'll check with Anne but as far as I know we can. I'll have her call CJ."

"No – have her call me. If CJ finds out she'll be up and moving. I just wanted to surprise her. Mama and Sheila already know and are helping me out with it."

"Not a problem. See you later." Hoyt hung up, thinking about what Houston had just told him. He and Derwin had worked on a lot of projects together: the BugBytes systems and the _Alien Armory_ series of video games of which there were now four. If Derwin thought that the PI was going to leave CJ if there was even a hint of a problem with the twins he was sadly mistaken. Family came first with the Texan and anyone who couldn't understand that was sure to be set straight on the matter in short order.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Think you're pretty sneaky, don't ya?" CJ leaned over and whispered in Matt's ear as their guests laughed and talked around the tables on the patio.

"Nope." He cut off another piece of steak. "I _know_ I'm sneaky." The pair shared a kiss.

"Alright now, you love birds – enough of that!" Vince laughed.

"Jealous much?" Houston gave him the raised eyebrow look as the other guests began laughing.

"What I want to know is what happened to the beard?" Michael had been surprised when he showed up at the ranch to find the PI clean shaven.

"Got a little too hot down in Texas." Houston grinned. "Poor Catey..." He took a sip of his beer. "She thought I was goin' bald after I shaved it off." The entire group burst into laughter.

Later on everyone was sitting around talking and Houston brought up the conversation that he and Hoyt had that afternoon about the jewelry stores. "Did you find out anything else?"

Shaking his head the cop replied. "Not yet. They're slick – I'll give them that."

"Maybe you need to get Uncle Roy to help you with it." The PI picked up Catey as she came up to him with her arms outstretched and sat her on his lap.

"Is that a reference to my age, boy?" The elder Houston gave his nephew a glare.

"No sir – your expertise." A big grin spread across the younger man's face.

"Better be."

"Want to take a look at the video from today?" The lieutenant looked to the former CIA agent.

"Sure, why not?"

They along with Matt, Vince, and Lee excused themselves, the PI handing Catey off to Michael's daughter Kathy as he went into the den with the others. Sitting down in his recliner he popped the flash drive that Hoyt handed him into a laptop and then pushed a few buttons so that it would appear on the large screen TV. After watching it through the first time, he rewound it and began going through it again.

"You notice the single guy doesn't ask to see the necklace until man number two starts the breathing deal?" Houston rewound it again.

"Uh huh – think that must have been his cue." Roy watched. "They're good. Somebody has been at this type of thing for a while."

"So maybe if we ran them through facial recognition we might get a hit?" Lee looked over at Hoyt.

"Good possibility." The lieutenant nodded.

"What about fingerprints? I see guy number one touching the counter." Matt nodded at the video.

"Just smudges."

"Ah...old age." The statement got a look from Roy. "No seriously, Uncle Roy. Older folks' fingerprints don't always show up like a younger person's – plus there are some medications that can cause it, too."

"He's right." Lee spoke up.

"Hmmm...maybe I need to start up a sideline. Think Rosa would be my helper?" He nudged Vince in the ribs.

"If anybody could talk her into it you could, Roy." The former cop chuckled. "When are you going to convince her to marry you?"

"I've been working on it." Roy turned serious. "Maybe after..." He stopped.

Vince knew what he had been about to say. "After the trial." Vince's brother Michael was set to go to trial on murder charges on New York in December.

"Sorry." The elder Houston knew how upset the whole Novelli family was over the situation.

"No need to be – he was the dumb ass that put himself in the situation. Now he's gotta deal with it." Vince drank down the last of his beer.

"Pop?" Tomás came into the den with a worried look on his face. "Mom's having contractions again."

In a flash the PI had dropped the computer on the couch and was dashing out to the patio to find Sheila kneeling at his wife's side. "How ya doin, Lil Mama?"

"I'm okay." She sounded a little scared but gave him a smile.

"They're irregular." Sheila had been keeping track of the timing on the contractions.

"Maybe you oughta go lay down, huh?" He brushed back her hair as he ran a thumb along her cheek.

"I am kind of tired." She got up off of the lounge and let out a squeal as Matt picked her up. "Put me down."

"Nope." He carried her into the house and straight back to their bedroom.

"Matt, this is embarrassing." She kept protesting all the way back to the room. "We've got guests."

"And they can come back here to keep you company just as well as they can on the patio." Slipping off her shoes he propped her feet up.

"You're getting awfully bossy."

"Comes from living with a lawyer I guess." He gave her a crooked grin and then kissed her. "How about I send the girls back and y'all can chew the fat some more?"

"Okay." They shared another kiss before he turned and walked out of the room, the nanny and his wife watching him as he went.

"Girl, he is one hundred and ninety nine percent in love with you. You're lucky." Sheila patted her friend's hand.

Back out in the den Houston told the ladies that they could go on back and talk to his wife if they wanted. As he sat down in the recliner once again, Hoyt got a good look at him. "Hey..." He sat down next to him. "She's going to be fine."

"Yeah..." Houston rewound the video again as Catey came to him. Checking his watch he handed the laptop off to the cop and picked his daughter up. "Tell everybody goodnight, Lady Bug. Time for you to hit the hay." After making the rounds in the den and then the bedroom, Matt took her on back and got her settled in for the night before returning to the den.

Lee and Bridgette had gone back to say goodbye to CJ and as they walked back through to the den, Matt was on the phone in the kitchen and looking none too happy. Vince and Michael exchanged a look. "Derwin better back off – he's about to lose a partner." The lieutenant gave voice to what Vince had been thinking.

"Yep."

Not wanting to interrupt the PI's phone call, Lee and Bridgette had a seat on the couch with the others. "Roy, can I ask you something?" The young cop spoke softly.

"Sure."

"I couldn't help but notice some of the pictures..." He pointed toward the bedroom that Matt and CJ shared, the walls of which were covered in photos of the two from the past twenty five years.

"There are a few..." The older man grinned.

"I asked CJ about a couple of them and she had Sheila pull a case out of the closet..." Roy nodded, knowing exactly what his niece had shown them. "I had no idea he had won the Medal of Honor."

"He did." Roy didn't elaborate; although he knew exactly how Matt had won the medal it wasn't something that the younger man ever wanted to talk about.

"That's...amazing. He's never said anything about it."

"And he won't; don't ask him." Vince chimed in. "Some things are best just left alone, Lee."

"He's right." Roy looked at the young man. "If you asked about it most likely he would say that was then and this is now...or something to that effect. He doesn't like to think about it too much."

Matt entered the room, the feeling that he had interrupted something coming to him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Bridge and I just wanted to say thanks for inviting us over."

"You're welcome here anytime, you know that. I'm glad you could make it." The two shook hands, the younger man with a look of extra respect for the PI that had become a good friend.

"Thanks." Bridgette stood on tiptoe and gave Houston a peck on the cheek.

"Uh oh...Houston's gonna steal her away from him...look out!" Vince did his best to lighten the mood and everyone cracked up.

"Nope – I've already got mine and this lady is spoken for, too." The PI plopped down on the couch as the couple saw themselves out and a dark look came across his face.

"Derwin again?" Michael spoke up.

"Yeah..." After hesitating a moment he continued. "I just told him that I talked to uh..." He stopped. "Well, I told him that the meeting would have to be here and that it had already been approved by the folks on the other end. He's not happy, but I guess he can just get glad in the same drawers he got mad in."

The others in the room burst into laughter. "And on that note..." Michael stood up and shook his friend's hand. "...I'm going to bid a goodnight to our hostess and collect my ladies. Gotta try to catch the heisters tomorrow."

After seeing the Hoyts off, Matt went down to the barn to check on Cricket once more before returning to the house and setting the alarm for the night. As they were curled up in each other's arms, Matt found himself trying to stay awake to keep an eye on CJ but when she went to sleep without anymore contractions he finally settled in and drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Mr. Knowles, I'm sorry to bother you..." Ada Martinson caught sight of the husband of one of the nursing home's residents as he made his way down the hall toward her room. He stopped and slowly turned to face her. "I really hate to mention it, but we haven't received the payment for Mary Alice this month."

"Oh, is it that time already?" Rudy tried to act surprised. "Well, uh..." Fumbling in his coat pockets he gave her a guilty look. "I believe I left the checkbook at home. Can I give it to you this evening?"

"Okay...but please make sure you do – I've tried to keep Mrs. Aaron at bay but...well, you know how she can be."

"Sure, sure. Thank you, young lady." Turning, he went on toward his wife's room. He was going to have just enough to pay for her care at the nursing home but not much else. Never in all of his years had he ever thought about a life of crime but when Mary Alice could no longer be cared for by him in their home, he had had to sell practically everything they owned to get her into the nursing home. The proceeds from the sale of the house and their possessions had managed to keep everything afloat for three years but now it was gone and he was scraping up money however he could. For the last month that had included the jewelry store robberies that his friend Declan Gallagher had masterminded. The first two had been difficult for Rudy to pull off, but since it was for Mary Alice he did it. His conscience bothered him terribly but he had nowhere else to turn.

_Please let today be a good one for her, _he silently prayed before quietly slipping into room 118 to find Mary Alice up and seated in a rocking chair staring out the window at the passing traffic. "Good morning, Love." For the last forty six years he had said the same exact words to her every morning. But for the last three months he never knew if she would remember who he was. Some days she was at herself and could remember more than he could himself. But on the bad days, she had no idea who either of them were or where she was and would often fly into a panic. It was then that the nurses would sedate her and she would spend the day in a sleepy haze, while Rudy sat and held her hand and tried to feed her.

As soon as she heard him and turned her head he knew: it was a bad day. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Love – it's Rudy, your husband. Remember?" He would go to her and try to give her a hug but very rarely did that work anymore. Today he didn't even make it to her side before she began screaming, her eyes wide with fear, the frail voice screeching question after question, never waiting for an answer and then not understanding when she received one. The nurses and staff had become accustomed to it and it was no more to them than retrieving an errant child and putting it into a drug-induced time out. As they descended on the room once again he felt the tears come to his eyes. It was the third time that week that it had happened. In a couple of minutes she was sedated and put to bed, the rails put up and what felt like bars on his heart were put in place. Then as suddenly as they had shown up the staff disappeared, leaving him with the shell of the woman that had once been vibrant and intelligent – the only woman he had ever loved. "Oh, Mary Alice...please come back to me...please." He took her hand now and sat down in the uncomfortable chair. "I need to talk to you, Love." But as he looked up at her now, her eyes closed and mouth hanging open slightly the fear crept in again. _What in the hell am I supposed to do?_

Wednesday morning at the ranch found Matt slipping out of the bed before the alarm went off. He figured that any extra sleep that CJ could get would be to her advantage as well as the twins. A nice hot shower put him in a more positive mood than he had been in the night before. His work on the combat simulator was coming right along and despite Derwin's nervousness about the meeting Matt felt like the folks from the Defense Department would be satisfied. He planned to spend the majority of the day working on the project and estimated that if he could keep on at the pace he had planned, it should be completely ready in just under a week – something that he hadn't yet told his partner about. Although he knew it would put Dunlap's mind at ease somewhat, he also knew how unexpected events tended to crop up in his life and he was doing his best to keep a little buffer of time between himself and the deadline.

Dressing quietly, he slipped out of the bedroom closing the door behind him and heard a giggle coming from the nursery that was still Catey's room. He and CJ had been working on her new bedroom which would be right next to theirs and across the hall from Sheila. All he had left to do was to put together the toddler bed that they had gotten for her and it would be ready. Opening the door to the nursery he saw her standing up in the crib as she laughed at Tilly, the half Blue Heeler / half Husky that was her constant companion. "Are you girls up already?"

"Daddy!" Catey threw her arms out to him as he put his finger to his lips.

"Let's be quiet so Mama can get a little extra sleep, okay?"

"'Kay."

"What do you want to wear today, Lady Bug?" He pulled her from the crib and together they picked out one of her favorites: a denim dress and bright pink shirt. In a couple of minutes she was dressed and the pair headed to the kitchen to let Tilly out. As they came back in they were met by Sheila.

"Look who's already up and dressed like a big girl!" The nanny took Catey and sat her in her high chair. "She's an early riser here lately."

"At least she's in a good mood." Houston poured coffee for both of them as Sheila began putting breakfast together and they were soon joined by the Novellis and Uncle Roy. "You all set for your tour today?" Houston looked at Vince's oldest son, the realization that he was just a few weeks away from beginning college starting to sink in. While he would have a dorm room on campus, the ranch would be his home away from home.

"Sure am." A nervous smile flitted across his face.

"Bet he won't even miss y'all, Vince." Matt gave his best friend a wink.

"Nope, he's ready to get away from us." The former cop had a seat at the table.

"It isn't like that, Dad."

"Sure it isn't." Vince watched as the teen sat down and began helping Catey with her breakfast, an expression of sadness floating across his face momentarily; Matt saw it and wondered how it must feel to be in his friend's shoes. One day he would be facing the same thing as Catey got older.

A short time later CJ came into the kitchen and sat down in the chair that Matt pulled out for her, the pair exchanging a good morning kiss. "How ya feelin', Babe?"

"Really good." She was all smiles and as Tomás came in and sat down, the group began talking and cutting up as they were so likely to do.

By 8:00 Matt was hard at work in CJ's home office. It had turned into an office for both of them and she had suggested that he move a desk in for himself, something that he hadn't done yet. The Novellis and Uncle Roy along with Tomás had set out for the tour of USC, leaving the Houston family and Sheila at the ranch. Just as he saved part of his work, Matt's cell phone rang and he looked at the ID: Michael. "Hey, what's up?"

"I think we may have a hit on one of the jewelry store robbers with the facial recognition."

"Not bad." Realizing that his coffee cup was empty, the PI headed for the kitchen and a refill as Hoyt gave him what he knew on the possible suspect.

"Declan McClain Gallagher, age 72. He's a con man – been arrested a few times here and there, but doesn't have a history of violence. Kind of an old-school type of robber."

"Don't let Uncle Roy hear you say that." The PI snickered as he went through the den to the office.

"I wanted to ask you about him."

"Uh oh."

"Do you think he might be up to doing some undercover work? Lee had an idea." The lieutenant looked over at the young detective who was leaning against the window sill.

"He seems to be doing just fine. His last check up was good. Right now he's at USC with the Novellis, though."

"When he gets back can you have him call me?"

"Sure." He sat back down behind the desk and took a sip. "Do you need any other help?"

"No, I think Roy might be our best bet."

"Oh..." Not knowing exactly why, Matt felt a little disappointed. "Well then, I'll tell him to call you."

"Thanks. Gotta go." Hoyt was gone and Houston sat looking at the phone for a minute before returning to the keyboard and the simulator.

Around 12:30, Matt and CJ were finishing up lunch with Catey when the group returned from USC and the PI gave Roy the message. "Undercover, huh? Been a while." The elder Houston got a grin on his face and pulled out his phone to call the cop.

At 2:45 that afternoon Rudy Knowles left his wife's bedside and went back to his apartment to meet with Gallagher about the next job. Declan usually spent his mornings scoping out likely targets and most of their jobs were done in the afternoon.

"I've got another one lined up for us." At five feet six inches tall, Gallagher often reminded Rudy of a crazed leprechaun. His red hair had long ago turned to more of a golden-gray color but the spirit of mischief was still there in the glee that he felt when he pulled another job on an unsuspecting pigeon. "Okay, this place is another great location: it's on the northeast corner of Manning and National Boulevard. They've only got two cameras..." The short man had been quickly erasing the marker board that he kept on the kitchen refrigerator and now began drawing the layout of the store, both inside as well as their escape route outside. "Camera number one is aimed at the front door." He put a red x and a dashed line between the location of the camera and the area that it covered. "The other is behind the counter at the register. Jericho Jewelers is known for it's emeralds but we'll be concentrating on diamonds. Our buyer has more of a demand for them and we can get a better price." Rudy looked around at the other accomplices: Ted and Judy Durst who had been married fifty years. Like Rudy, they had never thought about living a life of crime but with the skyrocketing cost of living and the small amount that was paid out by Social Security, they had taken on the enterprise that had presented itself when they met Gallagher at a seminar on supplemental insurance. Rudy tried once more to concentrate on the conman's plan.

"We need to change it up a little bit this time. Don't want to use the same act again too soon – but you all did a great job yesterday – a great job. Now, here's the plan..."

At 4:00, Rudy pulled into the lot of the grocery that was located right next door to Jericho Jewelers. His job that day was to be the wheel man for the others who would be pulling the job: Ted and Declan. Watching from two rows away, he saw as Ted entered the store and then exactly three minutes later Declan walked through the doors, his shuffling gait and stooped posture a far cry from his normally very mobile self. The driver knew that it wouldn't be long. As he watched the front door of the shop intently, his mind kept drifting back to Mary Alice and he wondered how much longer the torment of her Alzheimer's would continue; it had been six years since she was diagnosed and none of the medications that the doctors had prescribed had helped. The thought of losing her was one that he could hardly bear to think about, but he knew that her quality of life was practically non-existent.

Suddenly Declan was scrambling into the car yelling for him to snap out of it and drive. "Where's Ted?"

"Never mind him – just go!" Gallagher looked back over his shoulder as Knowles pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto National Boulevard headed east.

"What happened?" He glanced over as Declan began pulling jewelry from his coat pockets and hastily stuffing it down into a cloth bag.

"He keeled over. I think he had a heart attack."

"Are you crazy?! We can't just leave him there!"

"Relax. He's not in any trouble."

"Not in trouble? Damn it, man! He may be dead!" Knowles made a quick left turn into a bank parking lot and pulled back out going west and back to the jewelry story.

"They already called an ambulance. Now calm, down. All you have to do is go back to the apartment." Gallagher was actually sitting there smiling.

"He could be dead already!"

"In which case going back would be a really bad idea – you know they'll call the cops." The conman saw the indecision on Rudy's face. "Besides, if you hurry up and get back to the apartment you can take Judy to the hospital." He watched as what he had said sunk into the other man's brain and he turned the vehicle around once more and headed east. Smiling again, Declan continued. "And while you two are seeing to him, I'll go see our friendly neighborhood fence and collect our earnings. Maybe we should give Ted a bonus this time, huh? With everyone's attention on him I grabbed even more loot than I thought I could."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Mattlock?" There was a knock on the door of the home office and Matt quickly saved his work and closed the laptop before answering.

"C'mon in, Uncle Roy." He saw the smile on his uncle's face as he walked in. "So you talked to Hoyt?"

"I did." Roy had a seat on the nearby sofa. "Think you can do a little research for me?"

"Sure."

"We think the leader of the group might be Declan Gallgher." The elder Houston pulled out a notebook and looked at the information that he had jotted down. "He's got a couple of known aliases, too."

"Alright." Matt opened the laptop up and began a search. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'd like to get his home address. The last time he was released from jail was over six years ago. I doubt if he's stayed in the same place."

Houston began working the keyboard and had a frown on his face. "Give me one of his other names."

"Sean Keelan." He watched as his nephew began once more.

"Uh huh, got one at an apartment on Manitou – B6 to be exact." There were more keystrokes. "No bank account...he does have a driver's license. It was renewed last year. Want to see the picture?"

"Sure." Roy leaned forward as Matt turned the laptop for him to see. "He certainly looks Irish. Not that much different than his last mugshot. Can you find anything else?"

Turning the computer back around the PI continued his search. "Nope...but give me another name. If this guy has been running scams for a long time he probably keeps different names for different reasons."

"Arnold Caughlin."

Once again there was a flurry of keystrokes. "Mmmm hmmm...that's his bank account name. And he has a balance of...$5,693.88 at Western National. The address on that account is the same one on Manitou."

"Good." The former CIA agent got up and walked over to the window. "I need to find a way to bump into him."

"Well...let's see here." Matt worked the keyboard some more. "There's a senior center about a block away on Workman."

"You know, boy..." Roy turned back toward him. "One of these days you just might..." He stopped as Matt gave him a serious look. "Oh, alright! You're already good. There – does that make you feel better?"

"Slightly." Leaning back in the chair he propped his feet up on the desk. "Got a plan?"

"Not as of yet."

"What about the other robberies? I saw the one from yesterday, but was it the same crew working the others as well?"

"Yes and no..." Roy returned to the couch. "It looks like he's got the man and woman team and another man that help him. They swap up on the jobs. So far they haven't run the same scam twice. We're relatively certain that Gallagher is the brains behind the jobs but Michael wants to get all of them."

"So there are at least four of them in on it." The younger man nodded. Although he knew his uncle was cool under pressure, he also knew how easily a job could turn dangerous. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure." Roy watched as Matt got up and went to a filing cabinet on the far side of the room and removed something from a box – one of his "critters" as he liked to call the tracking devices.

"Keep this on you at all times." He handed the bug to his uncle.

"Think old folks are dangerous, Mattlock?"

"I know at least one of them that I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of." He gave Roy a crooked grin. "Now, what's your story?"

"I was hoping you might help me with that."

"Uh huh...well, let's see. I guess you're retired." Sitting back down behind the desk he began typing on the laptop once again. "So what's your name?"

"Jacob Wesley Harlan." The older man leaned back on the couch. "And I'm thinking that being married might give me an advantage."

Houston stopped and looked at him. "Do you have a certain Italian lady in mind?"

"Yep. But do you think she would agree to help? Or do you think Vince would shoot me for asking?"

"Both good questions." He swiveled in the chair as he thought. "Knowing Mama she would say yes. Vince...I'm not so sure about. Maybe you should talk to her first and then both of you talk to him."

"Be back in a minute." Roy left and in a couple of minutes was back with Rosa who looked surprised. "Have a seat, my dear." The older man sat down next to her on the couch as Matt kept typing on the laptop, working on a cover story for his uncle. "How would you like to help me on a case?"

"Me?" Rosa looked shocked.

"You. As a matter of fact I'd like for you to be my wife." He went on to explain the circumstances.

"I guess I could – but I don't know anything about being a detective." She looked over at Matt who gave her a big smile.

"All you have to do is just play a part – like an actress." Roy stopped as there was another knock on the door. "Come in." Vince stepped inside.

"What's up?" He had a seat in one of the chairs and listened as Roy explained what he had in mind. "Uh huh."

"So would you have a problem with it?"

After considering what he had been told about the robberies and knowing what he did about Roy he shrugged his shoulders. "There haven't been any weapons involved have there?"

"No." Roy waited.

"It's her decision." He looked at his mother. "I do approve of the married part, though." Giving the pair a grin he leaned back in the chair.

"Ya know..." Matt picked up the laptop and settled it on his legs as he propped them on the desk once again. "If you were actually married it might be more believable." The crooked grin appeared.

"Hush." Mama blushed. "I'll do it."

"The acting part or the married part?" Houston just couldn't resist teasing her and laughed as she shook her finger at him, speaking in Italian. "Okay, let's get your cover taken care of..." In under an hour, the couple was already beginning to slip into character and Rosa was proving to be quite convincing. "I wonder..." The PI began working the keyboard. "Ah hah! It seems that there's a vacant apartment in the building where Gallagher lives."

"That would sure help us to make contact."

"Give me a few more minutes and I'll have you all set." Matt went back to the keyboard and in short order he had fake documents printing out that would help with the pair's cover story. "Alright, you two – get a room." He grinned as Mama swatted at him and then kissed his cheek before they left to go see about the apartment.

Giving a sigh, Matt opened the laptop back up and began work on the simulator. He was so near to being done and wanted nothing more than to just stop for the day but his instincts told him to keep working while he could. Vince was still kicked back in the chair and looked at his friend. Although he wasn't sure what the project was that Houston was working on, he knew that it had something to do with the government, and given his history, the former cop had a feeling that it was something to do with the military. Stopping momentarily, the PI leaned back in the chair and thought for a minute, his focus completely on the project and his mind racing as he thought through a particular scenario. Then it was back to the keyboard furiously typing again. Waiting until the PI seemed to have finished with the idea he had been working on, Vince spoke. "It's pretty important – what you're working on there."

Houston leaned back in the chair again and nodded. "It is...and hopefully..." He stood and walked to the window that looked out over the pasture. "...It will keep a lot of our folks from getting hurt or killed."

"So did you make Derwin see the light last night?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, the PI turned and looked at his friend. "I hope so..." Pacing around the room he walked over to look at the picture of CJ and her parents that hung on the wall opposite of the desk. "I'm not sure what his problem is lately. We've never argued like this before."

"Look..." Vince got up and went to the window. "It's none of my business, but you've got a lot on you right now; CJ, Catey, the twins, your classes...not to mention all of the people that you help out – like Michael. Maybe..." He turned to face his friend. "Maybe you need to back off of something...work-wise. You're burning the candle at both ends, man."

Matt sat down on the couch. "I've been thinking a lot lately. When I started the agency it was to help folks that didn't have any other recourse...the cops couldn't help them, you know? But now...I don't know. I haven't taken a private case since...I'm not even sure when the last time was."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"No...but...I don't know."

"Is it written in stone that that's what you're supposed to do for the rest of your life? Think about it: things change." Vince sat down next to him. "Hell, Michael and I were taking bets not long ago on whether or not you were going to hang up the whole business." The look he received made him crack up. "We know you've thought about it. Hell – that's why you started up the ranch in Houston again. And I can even tell you when you started thinking about it: the day you proposed to CJ."

"You're right." The PI rubbed his eyes. "I don't understand it, Vince." Standing he began pacing the room again. "One minute I want to just quit – say to hell with helping out anyone. And then the next minute somebody calls – Michael, or Rich, or any of the others – and off I go. Hell, when Michael called and asked me about Roy helping I was kind of..." He shook his head.

"You were jealous."

"No...yeah...I don't know."

"I know what it is." The former cop began laughing.

"I'm glad it's amusing you."

"You're an action junkie."

"I'm a..." He began spluttering, a response that sent his friend into peals of laughter. Turning, he stalked toward the window. "Cute, Vince – real cute."

"Deny it all you want, pal: it's the truth." Novelli walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, just think about it. Take your time and work through it."

"Otherwise I might have withdrawal symptoms, is that what you're saying?" Grinning, he turned to his buddy.

"Something like that. Seriously though – nobody would blame you."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Mr. and Mrs. Harlan?" Roger Walston met the couple outside of the apartment building on Manitou. "My goodness, you got here sooner than I expected."

"Jacob seems to have a lead foot today." Rosa Novelli was enjoying the opportunity to play Maria Harlan.

Roy held the door open for her and they followed the apartment manager inside. "I'm sure Mr. Walston doesn't want to hear us bickering, dear."

"If you didn't drive like a maniac he wouldn't."

"Alrighty then..." Walston allowed them to board the elevator before him and hit the button for the second floor. "Apartment B-8 has been empty just a couple of days. I'm really surprised to have someone looking at it so soon."

"No time like the present." Roy put a protective arm around Rosa. After opening the apartment door, Walston led them through the tiny apartment that consisted of a very small living room, a kitchenette, a bath, and one bedroom. The lease was signed in short order and the pair left and went back to the ranch where they found CJ sitting outside on the patio as Tomás and Paul kept Catey Rose busy playing in the pool while Sheila was making a run to the store. Joining her under the shade of the large umbrella the two sat down. "Where's Matt?"

"At the barn. He thinks Cricket is getting close to foaling."

"Oh boy..." Roy knew how much Matt cared for the horse and that he had been not only worried about CJ but her as well.

"How did it go?" The lawyer-turned-PI poured two glasses of lemonade for them.

"We got the apartment."

"I was wondering...what are you going to move in there?"

"It's already furnished with a stove, so I think I'll just move my bed in there, maybe a dresser, the couch...there really isn't much room in it."

"So the Novelli and Houston Moving Company will most likely have a job tomorrow, huh?" She gave a laugh.

"I wanted to talk to them about that."

Motioning toward the barn, she took a drink. "Vince is down there with him...and Murray is supposed to be on the way."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Roy had been present when Houston and his secretary Chris had worked up a plan for her husband, Murray Chase, to be present for the foaling. Since the couple were expecting their own child shortly, it had seemed like a good way for the CEO of Houston Industries to get in a little practice.

"Only one way to find out." She couldn't help but chuckle. All three looked up as the man they had been talking about pulled in and got out of his car looking extremely nervous. "They're at the barn, Murray."

"Yeah...okay..." He came over and greeted Mama and then headed down to the barn.

"I would love to be a fly on the wall..." Roy snickered as he watched the man go.

"Easy, baby girl." Matt gently stroked the sides of the mare after leading her into the barn and back to one of the stalls as Murray entered. "Slow down, Murray. She's not there yet."

"Oh..." The worried-looking CEO shook hands with Vince.

"You're not going to have me boil water this time are you, Ace?" Vince started laughing.

"We need boiling water?" Murray looked between the two men as they continued to laugh. Finally Vince explained how Houston had gotten rid of him when he started to freak out over the breech birth on the day that Sophie had foaled – right before CJ had given birth to Catey. "Oh..."

"No, I don't think we're going to need anything. Cricket seems to be doing just fine." Matt walked back toward the door of the stall as the mare began to pace around the area. "Did Chris come with you?"

"No, she didn't feel like it." Murray worriedly watched the horse. "The warm weather is bothering her."

"Good thing she isn't in Texas." Matt shook his head and looked up as Roy walked in to view. "How'd it go?"

"Good. We got the apartment. But..." He slapped both Vince and Matt on the shoulder. "I'm going to need some movers."

"Oh, I see where this is going." Vince laughed. "Oh well, it'll be worth it if it convinces Mama to go ahead and marry you."

"I just need strong backs and weak minds, boys." The older man chuckled as they both shot him dirty looks.

"Keep laughin' old man – you won't laugh when you get the bill." Matt tried for an evil look but couldn't help cracking up.

"Houston...she's...there's something..." Murray had turned pale as he pointed at the mare.

"Looks like I'm about to become a grandfather. Roll up your sleeves and get in here, Murray." The cowboy smiled.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Here's your receipt, Mr. Knowles." Latitia Aaron handed over the receipt to Rudy. "Thank you." He silently nodded and went back down the hallway to Mary Alice's room, just peeking around the corner to find her sitting up in the bed picking at her dinner. Indecision kept him rooted to the spot. She seemed happy enough at the moment and although he wanted nothing more than to go in and give her a hug and kiss, he found himself thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea. Maybe he should just pop in to check on her everyday but not get near enough to scare her again. Although the thought nearly broke his heart, he knew that the agitation it caused when she saw him wasn't be good for her; maybe she was better off without him near her. In a soft whisper he spoke: "Goodnight, Love." Turning away, he went back down the hall, out the front door, and got behind the wheel of his car. He had taken Judy Durst to the hospital to be with Ted about an hour earlier; it wasn't looking good. With nowhere else to go, he went back to the hospital to wait on news of his friend.

After checking with a volunteer at the desk he found out that Ted was in the intensive care unit and was directed to the waiting room for the ward. There he found Judy sitting all alone staring sadly at the carpet. "How's he doing?" He sat down next to her.

"Not good. They said it was massive; it looks like he's got a lot of damage." The reply was a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"No need." She shook her head. "We never should have gotten involved with Declan. It's too much of a strain. Not really physically, but emotionally..." Wiping her eyes again she shrugged. "Neither of us has ever done anything like that before...never dreamed of doing it."

"I know; none of us had – except for Declan. If I didn't..." He stopped, the thought of what he wanted to say seeming evil to himself. "If I didn't have Mary Alice to take care of, I would just leave. Go live in the car or something. I may have to do that anyway."

Judy nodded. "We don't have the rent for this month. Unless Declan gets a good price..."

Suddenly he blurted out. "Mary Alice doesn't know me anymore and I don't think she ever will again."

"Oh, Rudy..." Reaching for his hand she started crying again. "I'm so sorry."

"Every time I go in her room now she panics and starts screaming...then they drug her. I'm not going to do it anymore. She may not have much longer but I'm not going to scare the daylights out of her every single day. She's better off without me being close."

"Maybe tomorrow she'll..."

"No. It's gotten worse and worse the last three months. This week she's done it every day. It isn't fair to her." He wiped away tears.

"Mrs. Durst?" A young nurse came into the waiting room and without her saying so much as a word both knew that Ted was gone; the expression on her face gave her away.

"No..." Judy began shaking her head as the young woman came over and sat down next to her, taking her hand and began speaking the words that she didn't want to hear. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The drive back across town to the apartment seemed interminably long to Rudy. Now Judy wasn't only dealing with the loss of her husband of fifty years, but the expense of hospital bills, a funeral, and the rent for the apartment. Although she had quit crying after they had left the hospital, he found the silence deafening; he had no clue what to say to her.

"Rudy..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I may have a way to help both of us." She looked over at him.

"What's that?"

"We could move in together." The silence in the car resumed as he thought over what she had said. "Mary Alice will never live there; Ted is gone. We have to look out for us."

"I..." He didn't know what to think.

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

He couldn't argue with that. It did make sense. "But...what will people think?"

"What would people think if they knew what we had been doing just to get by?"

Once again she had a point. He thought on it. Young people these days moved in together without so much as thinking twice about it. "Well...do you think Walston would agree to it?"

"I think Walston wants to keep the units rented. He just wants the money. It's either going to be one empty apartment or two...am I right?"

"Yeah, you are."

"We'll talk to him about it tomorrow." She got quiet again as they drove through the streets of Los Angeles, both of their futures uncertain. As they entered the apartment building and went toward the elevator they were met by Gallagher.

"Good news!" The veteran conman was all smiles. "We didn't just make a big score today – we made a _very_ big score." His co-conspirators were silent. "What's wrong?"

Normally quiet and timid, Rudy grabbed the other man by the collar and slammed him into the side of the elevator. "What in the hell do you think is wrong?! Ted is dead, you idiot." He shook Gallagher violently before turning him loose in disgust.

"Oh, gees...I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that bad." Surprised at the attack he tried to regain his normally cocky attitude without much success. "Judy..." He stopped at the cold look that she was giving him. "Hey – it wasn't my fault. He just..."

"I want our share – right now, Declan." The look she gave him was hard as steel.

"Sure – let's get inside." He unlocked the door to his apartment and the two followed him inside. "Want a drink?"

"No." Rudy stood just inside the door with his arms crossed.

"Okay..." Declan pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and began counting off bills. "Let's see here...Ted's share..." He continued counting. "Judy's...and here's Rudy's." The other two picked up the piles of cash and counted them.

"I think you've been shorting us this whole time, Declan." Judy, usually quiet and reserved, was now all business.

"What? No, no way. How could you say that?" The conman found himself backing up against the kitchen counter as the other two moved toward him.

"Easy. You're a known thief." Rudy snatched the rest of the bills out of his hand. "How much have you gotten from the fence in the last month?"

"I, gees, I don't know. I mean..." He looked between the pair. "It's not like I keep records of this stuff."

"You may not write it down but you know what you've been getting." She began counting the bills that Rudy handed to her. "It seems to me that this little enterprise has been benefiting you more than anyone else, Declan."

"Now look." Sliding to the side he went around into the kitchen, keeping the counter between them. "I taught you guys how to pull these jobs. My experience ought to count for something."

An idea popped into Rudy's head. "Maybe we don't need you now; maybe we'll start doing our own jobs."

"Ah, but you haven't thought it through, my friend. You don't know squat about selling the goods."

"We may not know about selling them..." Judy tossed part of the bills on the counter. "...but we do know who has set these jobs up." She paused. "And I just bet that the police would like to know. From now on we get a bigger cut." Turning she walked out of the apartment followed by Rudy and went across the hall to her own door, locking it behind her and sliding down into a chair as sobs silently went through her body. Ted was gone and she was left alone to deal with the aftermath – and Declan Gallagher.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Ya did good, Cricket." Matt patted on the mare as she continued to clean off the foal that was now standing at her side nursing. He looked up with a huge smile on his face as the others entered the barn. CJ stood at the door to the stall. "We've got a little boy here, Babe."

"He looks just like Jasper." She shared a kiss with Matt. "Way to go, Cricket." The horse nickered quietly and then went back to her baby. "So no problems?"

"None. She took care of everything. Murray and I didn't have to lift a finger – did we, bud?" He clapped his friend on the back.

"That was absolutely amazing." The CEO smiled, now completely relaxed. "Thanks for letting me be here, Houston. I really appreciate it."

"No sweat. Glad you could make it." He reached and took Catey from Paul. "See there, Lady Bug? Cricket's a mama now." The little girl stared in disbelief. "Can you be real quiet?" She nodded as he carried her over to the mare who reached up and nuzzled at her as she automatically began petting the horse.

"Pretty." She pointed at the colt.

"We'll have to work on a name for him." Matt slowly reached out to pet on the newborn's back and Catey did as well. "Nice and easy, okay?" They both turned their attention back to the mare who received a hug from Catey before he took her back out of the stall and handed her to Roy. "I think it's time for him to meet his daddy." Everyone stepped back as Matt walked out to the pasture gate where Jasper had stood impatiently all evening. "Got somebody for you to meet, boy." He opened the gate and the stallion obediently followed him into the barn. Carefully walking into the stall he picked up the colt and took him to the doorway as Cricket followed closely. "There's your boy, Jasper." The stallion sniffed at the colt and then began nuzzling him as the newborn stared up at him quietly for a minute and then began trying to move out of the cowboy's arms. "Alright, alright...go on back to your mama." He watched as the horse moved unsteadily back to his mother's side.

Taking a picture of the pair, he sent it to Hoyt's cell phone and a couple of minutes later got a call from him. "Congratulations! Now I can officially call _you_ Gramps!" The cop let out with a big laugh. "You've tormented me long enough with that title."

"That's okay – I don't mind." After putting Jasper back out in the pasture the PI began walking back up to the house.

"Roy tells me that he and Mama got the apartment without a problem."

"Yeah – no problem for them. Now Vince and I have to play movers."

"Well, it might interest him to know that they hit again today. Or at least we think it was them."

"Oh? Hang on. Let me put it on speaker so he can hear." He, Roy, and Vince started back up to the house following the others. "Go ahead."

"We think it was them but this time there was a problem: one guy actually had a heart attack and while everyone's attention was on him – WHAM! The place got robbed."

"What about video?"

"We don't have any. Evidently their cameras were down. The guy that had the heart attack kind of looks like one that helped in another job but we can't be sure. The cameras never got a clear shot of him at the other stores. It just seems like an awfully big coincidence."

Roy thought for a moment. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Not going to happen: the hospital called a little while ago – he died."

"Did anybody get a look at the robber?"

"No. Apparently he entered the store just as the guy went down with the heart attack."

"And without the video you've got no proof." Matt looked over at Vince who shrugged.

"Roy, it looks like you and Mama are going to be our best bet on this deal."

"Yeah, but you know what?" The younger man looked at his uncle. "Bad as I hate to say it, the guy having a heart attack may just be the break that you need – maybe they'll be looking for more help."

Thursday morning at the Houston household started with breakfast before Matt and Vince took the truck that Bo and Lamar usually used around the ranch and went to Roy's house to load a few items for the apartment. Following the older couple to the apartment complex, they snickered while they began removing the couch from the truck as Rosa once again began nagging her make-believe husband about his driving. In less than an hour the items were moved in and the two men were on their way back to to the ranch.

"I gave Mama one of the critters this morning." Matt, although somewhat worried about the pair, had confidence in them.

"Good. Nothing like a little insurance."

Back at the apartments, Judy and Knowles met with Roger Walston and gave him their idea. Although shocked at first he gave it some consideration, but just as Judy had stated the night before, one empty apartment was better than two and Walston agreed to the deal. Since Rudy had fewer possessions to move, it was decided that he would vacate his apartment and move into the Dursts' apartment. As he began packing his things a feeling of guilt came over him. What would Mary Alice have said about such a thing?

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he held a picture of the two of them on their wedding day: both young, smiling, and full of hope for the future. No one could have predicted that both of their sons would die young – one while serving his country in the Navy and the other when he was killed in a plane crash while away on business. Neither had married. Mary Alice and Rudy were left totally alone in the world with no children, no relatives whatsoever – just themselves. Picking up a picture of his sons he sadly shook his head. Parents weren't supposed to outlive their children. Rudy looked at the pictures side by side. While his wife wasn't dead, she had no memory of him or the boys – so he really was alone in the world.

In the Durst apartment, Judy had already begun going through Ted's clothing. Both had already decided that when the time came they would be cremated – an expensive casket seemed too frivolous to both of them and they had no relatives left. Judy's sister had died six years before and Ted had been on his own since he was seventeen and his family had been killed in a house fire. Although both had desperately wanted children it just didn't happen. They had only had each other all of those years – and now Judy was left on her own, gently folding his clothes and putting them into boxes to be given to charity.

The money that she had taken from Declan the night before would cover the rest of the rent for the month and she was fairly certain that she could make payments on the cremation for Ted. As far as the hospital bills, she didn't have a clue. "You can't get blood out of a turnip." The sound of her own voice startled her as did the knock at the door. Cautiously looking through the peephole she saw Rudy standing outside the door looking uncertain as he held a box of his belongings. "Hi. Come on in." She held the door for him.

"I uh..." He started to set the box down and then picked it back up. "I've got most of my stuff packed. There really isn't that much since I moved in here...without Mary Alice..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm almost done packing Ted's things." She turned and started for the bedroom.

"Don't rush. I mean...I can just keep my stuff in the box."

"No, there's no point in holding onto them. He's gone..." The last came out as a sob and she stood there with her back turned to him. After a minute's hesitation he walked over and patted her shoulder, not sure of what he should do. She lay a hand on top of his and then collected herself and went back into the bedroom to finish what she had started.

"I'm going to get my TV and a couple of other things and then clean up over there." He raised his voice slightly, the thought of walking into the bedroom unsettling to him.

"Okay."

He went to the door making sure that the lock would engage after he left. Their encounter with Declan the night before, although in his own mind justified, had left him with an uneasy feeling. Gallagher had made it clear from the start that he had been running scams and stealing from people practically his entire life; he had never given a thought to whether or not the man had ever physically hurt someone until he had tossed and turned trying to get to sleep the night before. As far as he knew, Gallagher had never taken a weapon with him on any of the heists they had pulled off together. Still, the more he thought about it the more he worried.

Grunting as he began moving the TV, Rudy opened the apartment door and began half carrying and half dragging it out into the hall. "Need a hand?" He spun around to find another man standing there with a smile on his face. "Didn't mean to scare you. My wife and I just moved in – Jacob Harlan." Roy held out his hand and the two shook.

"Rudy...Rudy Knowles."

"So do you want some help?"

"I could sure use it. Let me get Judy to open the door for us first." He went across the hall and knocked, the door answered quickly by the woman who had obviously been crying a good deal. "Mr. Harlan is going to help me."

"How do you do?" Roy gave her a big smile, doing his best not to let her know that he recognized her from the surveillance video that he had watched with Matt.

"Oh, pleased to meet you – Judy Durst. Just..." She motioned inside the apartment. "Rudy, just put it wherever you think best." Standing back and holding the door for them she dabbed at her eyes again as the two picked up the set and carried it inside, finally deciding that it would best be suited on a low shelf in the living room.

"I sure appreciate the help." Rudy shook hands with him.

"Not a problem. So have you two lived here long?"

"About three years for me." The man looked at Judy.

"A little less than a year."

"Oh, I thought maybe...well, it's none of my business, is it?" Roy gave a chuckle and headed for the door, but found his way blocked by none other than Declan Gallagher.

"Just came to check on you." The conman eyed the stranger warily .

Judy's demeanor changed drastically as did Knowles. "I'm just fine."

"Good." There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Well, I guess I better get back before Maria puts my picture on a milk carton." Roy started toward the door once again.

"Declan Gallagher." The conman gave Roy a greasy smile as he held out his hand.

"Jacob Harlan."

"We'll have to have the Harlans over to play cards some night, won't we?" Gallagher gave the smile to the other pair but left as they both gave him a cold stare.

"Nice to meet you." Roy nodded at the pair and went back to his own apartment. Once inside he pulled out his phone and called Michael. "I believe I've just met our conman and two of his helpers."

"That didn't take long." Hoyt was filling up his coffee cup and went back into his own office.

"No, it didn't. And there also seems to be some dissension in the ranks: his two helpers didn't have much to say to him. The man is Rudy Knowles and the woman is Judy Durst."

"Durst...she must be the widow. The guy who had the heart attack yesterday was Ted Durst."

"That would explain the tears. But there's something else..." Sitting back on the couch as Rosa joined him he put an arm around her. "It looked like Knowles was moving in with her."

"Hmmm...kind of soon after the husband dies."

"I think it might be more of a convenience than a love affair, Michael. Knowles' apartment was pretty much bare – didn't appear that there was much there to begin with, and since both of them seemed mad at Gallagher I wonder if it's for protection?"

"Could be. Maybe she blames him for the husband's heart attack?"

"Don't know. He claimed he came over to check on her but sure didn't seem too upset at losing a friend."

"Very interesting. Okay, well...it sounds like you're making good progress. Just keep me informed and let me know if you need anything...and Roy – don't take any chances. I don't want either one of you getting hurt."

"We won't. Talk to you later." He hung up.

"So this Gallagher man – he's a real piece of work, hey?" Rosa looked up at him.

"So it seems." Roy looked around the little apartment and then back at her. "Kinda makes you feel like a newlywed couple – starting out again." A smile followed and then he kissed her.

Later that evening as Judy and Rudy sat down to dinner, both were quiet. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." He finally broke the silence.

"What makes you say that?"

"I...it feels like I'm cheating."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking today." Taking a sip of tea she set down the glass and looked across at him. "Maybe we should just go to the police. Confess what we did, take our punishment..."

"What about Gallagher?"

"He's done this sort of thing before. Maybe if we testified against him..."

Knowles put down his fork and thought about it. "Or if we helped them nab him..."

"We could throw ourselves on the mercy of the court."

Both were quiet and then jumped as there was a knock at the door. Rudy looked through the peephole. "It's Gallagher."

From the other side of the door they heard his voice. "I know you two are in there." She nodded and Rudy opened the door and the conman walked in. "Well – isn't this cozy?"

"What do you want Declan?" Judy dropped her napkin on the table and walked across to stand next to Knowles.

"I wondered if the grieving widow was ready to go back to work." The ugly smile resurfaced until there was a sudden slap across his face. "Well now, Rudy...aren't you the gallant knight in shining armor?"

"Shut up."

"Moved right on into old Ted's life I see."

"Leave."

"Oh, I will...when I'm done." Gallagher stepped closer to Judy. "I've got a job set up for tomorrow."

"Do you honestly think we're going to pull any more jobs with you?" Her voice shook.

"Sure you will...because if you don't the cops are going to find out all about your little crime spree. Those tip lines are great for getting rid of...pardon the pun...dead weight." There was an evil laugh as he turned toward the door. "Be ready at 2:00 tomorrow afternoon." He walked back out slamming the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Friday morning Rosa and Roy went down to the laundry room to wash clothes and ran into Judy. As he introduced the two, the former CIA agent could tell that she had once again been crying. As she began to remove clothes from the washer and put them into a cart to move them to the dryer she dropped a pair of men's socks and the tears began to flow. Picking them up, Rosa tried her best to console her.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Judy sat down in one of the chairs. "My husband just passed away..."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Mama put the clothes into a dryer for her and then sat down next to her. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No...thanks." Blowing her nose the other woman looked down at the floor.

"Guess I better get to looking through the classifieds." Roy sat down a couple of chairs away giving a disgusted sigh. "Although who would want to hire a broken down old man I don't know."

"Looking for work are you?" Gallagher strode into the laundry room and looked at the three sitting there. A look of hatred swept across Judy's face.

"The way the cost of everything has shot up these days..." Roy shook his head. "I used to dream of retirement; now I know I should have just kept on working."

"Excuse me." The widow walked hastily out of the room and disappeared.

"What kind of work is it that you do?"

"I worked at the Fizzy Pop distributorship for almost forty years – all it got me was a lopsided cake and a watch that won't keep time." The former agent opened up the paper.

Declan had a seat. "It seems like everyone these days is having to rob Peter to pay Paul."

"Truer words were never spoken." Rosa began loading laundry into a machine.

"I've got a little side business...not sure if you would be interested, though."

"Oh?" Roy put down the paper.

"It's uh..." Gallagher looked around to make sure they were alone. "It's not exactly legal."

"You know I've lived my whole life trying to do the right thing and here I sit damn near broke." Roy looked at Rosa who had sat down next to him. "What is the job?"

"I like to think of myself as a sort of Robin Hood if you will." Gallagher saw he had their complete attention. "You know, rob from the rich to give to the poor? And in this case – I'm the poor."

"And who are the rich?" Rosa leaned in conspiratorially.

"Jewelry stores."

"Pffft. The jewelers are the crooks. You buy from them at top dollar, but if you need to sell something to them they give you hardly a dime." She shook her head disgustedly.

"What exactly would I have to do?" Roy leaned in toward him.

"Cause a small scene – get the clerk distracted just long enough for me to take a few items off of their hands."

"And how do I do that?"

"Maybe you and your wife are looking at rings for your granddaughter's birthday. Suddenly you feel ill – maybe you need some water or need to sit down for a few minutes."

"So while he's ill you take the goods?" She looked shocked.

"Exactly. So it isn't like you're actually doing anything wrong – you're just pretending."

"I always said you were handsome enough to be a movie star, Jacob." Mama looked at Roy and smiled.

"Seems pretty easy." He nodded his head. "When do we start?"

"How about this afternoon?"

"So soon?" She looked shocked.

"No time like the present. By this time tomorrow you'll have a few extra dollars in your pocket and few less worries on your mind." Gallagher held out his hand to Roy who after a brief pause shook it.

"Come to my apartment when you're done here – I'm in B-6. We'll have a rehearsal."

"Sounds good." Roy gave him a smile and watched as he walked out of the room. Motioning to Rosa to remain quiet he got up and walked over to the door to make sure that the crook was out of earshot and pulled out his phone when he saw that the hallway was empty. He waited as it rang. "Michael, we're in – it starts this afternoon."

"You're what?!" Hoyt had been about to enter the elevator and had stopped in his tracks at the news. Now the elevator doors were trying to close on him and a ripple of laughter came from the officers inside. Stepping back out into the lobby of the police department, the lieutenant lowered his voice. "Where is it going to be?"

"I don't know yet – we're supposed to meet up with him in a little while. I guess we'll find out then."

"Oh boy – this is moving a lot quicker than I thought. Uh...okay, let me know as soon as you find out. I'll think of something."

"I'll call you." The former agent ended the call and went to sit back down next to Rosa.

Back at the police department Hoyt had taken the next elevator upstairs and was now sitting behind his desk dialing Houston's number. With CJ drawing nearer to her due date he didn't really want to bother the man but since the case involved Roy and Mama he knew that the PI would want to know. "Hey, Roy just called – they're in; the first job will be this afternoon."

"You're kidding me – that fast?" Matt got up from the desk in CJ's home office. "This guy isn't wasting any time is he?"

"No."

"Do we know where?"

"Not yet." He explained what Roy had told him.

"Okay...well...both Roy and Mama have one of my critters. I'll just activate them..." He went back over to the laptop and brought up the BugBytes program and activated the two tracking devices. "I take it you're going to keep them under surveillance?"

"I can tag a couple of units to help us. Wait a minute – Lee just came in..."

"I'm going to run by the office and pick up the van – I'll meet you at the station."

"See ya."

"Babe..." Matt found her in the floor of the nursery going through the chest and taking out Catey's clothes. "Hey, I've gotta go." He explained the situation.

"Let me know if you need my help...and keep a good eye on them."

"I will. Call you when it's over with...and please try to take it easy, okay?"

"I'm fine. You be careful out there, Cowboy. Love you."

"Love you." He gave her a kiss before making a quick trip to their bedroom for his holster, pistol, and vest; in a minute he was out the door and headed down the driveway where he flagged down Vince as he was coming back up to the house with Paul and Tomás in CJ's SUV. "Hey, Roy called." He told the former cop what was going on.

"I'm coming with you. You guys keep an eye on CJ, okay?" He slid out of the vehicle and into Matt's truck. As they started down Saddle Peak Road he looked over at the PI. "Man, they are working fast."

"You know..." Houston went through the curves automatically. "This Gallagher guy is really kind of reckless. He doesn't know squat about them but he's already bringing them in on the jobs? Something just doesn't feel right about this deal, Vince."

"Nope."

In apartment B6, Declan was on the phone with his fence. "Roddy, I'm telling you today is gonna be a BIG score. I want the dough as soon as I drop it off. This is the last one; it's time for me to move again. I've been in this town too long." He listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah, he died but I've got two more to take his place. But first I've got to tie up a couple of loose ends here. That's another reason I'm leaving." Picking up the revolver he opened it up and spun the chamber making sure it was loaded. "No, no sweat. It'll be easy pickings. See you at 3:30."

Judy had made a beeline straight for the apartment and found Knowles just coming back from the nursing home. "We need to talk." As soon as they were inside, she turned and locked up the door. "I think he's going to try to recruit Mr. and Mrs. Harlan."

"No..."

"Yes."

"We need to warn them."

"They were about to do some laundry and I've got a load in the dryer right now."

"Okay..." Rudy walked over and looked out through the peephole. "We'll go down and talk to them." Together they went out the door, Rudy tugging her in the direction of the stairwell so that they wouldn't have to pass Gallagher's apartment. In a couple of minutes they cautiously entered the laundry room after making sure that it was empty save for the Harlans.

"Good morning." Roy looked over the top of the newspaper.

"I wish it was. We need to talk." He looked back as Judy closed the door. "Look, I don't know what Gallagher has told you..." Stopping for a moment, the man tried to figure out a way to say it without incriminating himself or Judy.

"He told us he has a little side business." Roy folded up the paper.

"And then he told you it isn't exactly legal."

"He did."

"And then he used the Robin Hood line."

"I take it you've had the same talk with him?"

"Unfortunately, yes; and I very much regret having ever given him the time of day. Don't join up with him. Judy and her husband did and so did I."

Crossing over to them she finally spoke. "My husband Ted died yesterday while he and Declan were pulling a job. He just...he left him there." She held back the tears that wanted to fall. "He's threatened to call in a tip on us if we don't help him this afternoon."

"He just asked us to help him today." Roy exchanged a look with Rosa. "We need to talk...somewhere more private." He nodded toward the door. "Let's go back to our apartment." All four headed out into the hallway.

"Don't take the elevator – you'll have to pass by his door." Declan led them to the stairs and they went up the two flights, Roy checking to make sure the hallway was clear before they all slipped into the apartment. Once inside he locked the door.

"Have a seat." He moved over and sat next to Rosa. "Look...I'm going to be completely honest with you two. We're not who we said we were...we're here working for the LAPD." The look of shock on their faces made him smile. "I've seen both of you on video from the jewelry stores." He gave that a minute to sink in. "Rosa, I believe we need to let Michael know what's going on – it may change his plans." She nodded her agreement and he pulled out his cell phone and made the call. "Michael, I've got another progress report for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Matt clipped his LAPD ID on the collar of his t-shirt and along with Vince, took the stairs up to Michael's office. Both men stopped to grab a cup of coffee before entering. In just a few seconds Lee Jennings joined the group. "Roy sure doesn't waste anytime, does he?" The young cop was surprised by how swiftly the case was progressing.

"The sooner it's over the better." Vince took a swig of coffee.

"You haven't heard the latest..." Michael stood up and began pacing as he brought them up to date on the latest happenings.

Matt thoughtfully took a drink. "So he recruited Roy and Mama after already telling the other two about the job. Why do I get the feeling that he's planning on getting rid of somebody?"

"That's exactly what Roy and I were thinking."

Vince set down his cup. "If the other two accomplices are willing to testify, you've got Gallagher right there."

"That's why I'm waiting on an arrest warrant right now. As soon as it shows we're going to move on him."

Matt stood and went over to the window. "Are the others still with Uncle Roy?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and drank down more of the coffee. "Do we know why they did it?" He turned and looked at Hoyt.

"They told Roy they needed the money." The lieutenant shrugged. "Social Security isn't very secure these days."

"What kind of time are they looking at?"

"Don't know exactly – but Roy asked me to try to get the DA to give them immunity."

"You know he wouldn't ask without good reason."

"I know." All four men grew quiet and Matt stepped out of the office, pulling out his cell phone.

"Uncle Roy, are y'all doing okay?"

The elder Houston sat back down on the couch. "We're fine at the moment. Has Michael got the warrant yet?"

"Not yet. Look..." Wandering over to an empty desk the PI sat down. "Do you know why the two there with you pulled the jobs?"

"I'm putting it on speaker." Roy pushed the button and sat the phone down on the coffee table. "My nephew wants to know why you two joined up with Gallagher."

Looking at each other momentarily, both were silent until Rudy finally spoke. "My wife is in a nursing home...she's got Alzheimer's. When she had to be moved there I sold everything we had to put toward the cost of her care. It's gone now and I've just barely had enough the last few months to keep her there."

"Ted and I lost a good bit of money when the stock market took a nose dive. We thought we had our retirement years planned – the golden years is what he always called it. Social Security just barely covers the rent, let alone food, medicine..." She stopped. "Now he's gone and I just don't know what to do."

Matt sighed. "Lieutenant Hoyt is doing everything in his power to get the DA to give you immunity but at this point he can't guarantee it. But I'll do everything I can to help you myself as well." He thought about CJ's legal services but knew that at this point she wasn't in a position to take any cases. "We'll help you get through this." He looked up as Hoyt came out holding up the warrant and waving it at him. "Uncle Roy, we just got the warrant. Y'all stay put and don't open up the door until we give you the all clear."

"Matt, what if we went through with the job and you tracked Gallagher to his fence? If you could take him down as well and get back the jewelry it might help out these two."

"I don't know, Uncle Roy. Let me talk to Michael." In the elevator he passed on his uncle's idea to the cop who immediately started shaking his head no. "It could help the other two out."

"I don't want Roy and Mama in any more danger than they already are."

On the other end of the line Roy could hear the conversation. "Matt, put it on speaker, please." The PI did as he was asked. "Michael, the original plan was for us to pull a job with Gallagher. How is it any different now?"

"Well...it's just..." The cop looked to Vince who was nodding his head.

"He's right." The former cop looked to Matt who was also nodding.

"Damn..." The lieutenant chewed on it for a minute. "Oh, alright! But I swear if one of you gets hurt..."

Mama spoke up. "Don't swear, Michael – be a good boy." The entire group in the elevator cracked up.

"Just make sure that the others stay in your apartment, okay?"

Roy looked at the pair who nodded. "They agree. Rosa and I already have our "critters" on us so you shouldn't have any problems tracking us."

"Tell you what: Vince is going to deliver a package to you. I'm going to send you another critter with video and sound capabilities. That way we can know exactly what's going on."

"Good idea."

"Okay...and y'all be careful, you hear me?"

"We will." Roy hung up.

Down in the garage Matt pulled out another critter and got it ready, activating it before tucking it inside a box. When everything was ready, the group pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the apartments, with Hoyt and Jennings parking in a nearby lot while Matt dropped Vince off about a block away. As he sat waiting for the former cop to return he called to check on CJ. "Hey, Lil Mama – how's it going?"

"I was hoping you would call. Murray just called a little while ago. Chris is in labor."

"Oh boy...was he in panic mode?"

"No, he seemed really calm. Bo is going to drive me to the hospital."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Babe. You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I'll just be there for moral support, hon. Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry."

"There's no need. So what's going on with the case?" She picked up her purse and followed Bo out to the SUV and got inside as he told her what the plan was.

"And here comes Vince back as we speak. Look, just do me a favor and..."

"Matt, everything is fine. I'm not going to overdo – I'm just going to sit with her and cheer her on, okay? Love you, Cowboy."

"Love you...and you better not overdo it." He hung up and Vince shot him a look as he climbed back into the van.

"Uh oh – what's she done now?"

"Chris is in labor and she's going to the hospital to be with her. On the up side, she said that Murray was calm when he called her."

"That's a major surprise."

"You're telling me." Both men cracked up and then went to join Hoyt and Lee in the parking lot, all four men crowding into the back of the van as Matt made sure that all of the critters were working before Roy and Rosa went up to Gallagher's apartment. The PI called Roy once again to let him know that all was in order and to let him know about Chris. "You two just keep playing your parts like you have been; you're very convincing as a married couple." He winked at Vince.

"Yeah, she's got the nagging part down – that's for sure." Roy laughed as Rosa swatted at him. "We're about to go to Gallagher's."

"Just be careful." Matt and the others watched the video feed as the couple made their way down the hall to the conman's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hey, come on in...I was hoping you would be here soon." Declan stepped back as they entered. "If you'll step on into the kitchen I'll show you the plan." They followed along and saw the marker board on the refrigerator with a floor plan and map drawn out on it.

Inside the van Matt nodded. "Looks like they're going to hit Triton and Thorne near the corner of Santa Monica and Oxford." The four watched as Gallagher began going through the plan, explaining exactly where the security cameras were and what areas they covered.

"Now..." Declan turned back to the couple. "What is your story going to be?"

"We're looking for a ring for our granddaughter who is about to turn sixteen." Roy looked to Rosa who nodded. "But my wife here has been having a problem with some of her medication – she's feeling faint."

"Excellent." He beamed at them. "I've got a feeling that we're really going to do well today. Now, if you two would show me exactly what you have planned..." The couple got up and pretended that the kitchen counter was the jewelry case as Declan took on the role of the store clerk, and then proceeded to act out a fainting spell. "Perfect. Now the area that I'm interested in the most is here..." He point to the board. "That means that I'll need you two to be on the opposite side – right here – which luckily enough is where the rings are located. When you hear me ask to see an item and the clerk removes it from the case that's when you start your act, okay?" Both nodded. "Perfect. We'll meet in the parking lot outside at 1:30. I plan on getting there about 2:00 – the owners usually go to lunch then and that will cut down on the number of employees that we'll have to deal with."

Back in the van the four men continued to watch as Roy and Rosa went back to their apartment. As soon as the door was closed and locked Matt called his uncle's cell phone and put his own on speaker. "You two did great – you should be up for an Oscar. We heard the whole plan and Michael is about to notify the owners of the jewelry store so that they'll play along with it."

"Good. But I've got an idea: what if I tag Gallagher with one of the tracking devices?"

"Think you can do that without drawing attention?" Michael looked worriedly at Matt.

"I can try. The parking lot will be the best bet."

"Just don't take any chances."

Down the hall in apartment B-6 Gallagher tucked the revolver in the rear waistband of his pants and put on a jacket before opening the door. Checking to make sure no one was around, he quickly walked down the hallway to Judy's apartment and knocked quietly. When there was no answer he pulled a lock pick out of his jacket pocket and made quick work of entering. After quietly closing the door he removed the pistol and began walking through the apartment looking for the pair, only to discover that they weren't there. Cursing under his breath he opened the apartment door and slipped back out to the hallway and went down the stairwell to the laundry room. There he found another couple washing clothes. _Where in the hell are they?! _Casually he walked to the front door of the apartments and went out on the sidewalk, scanning the parking lot for Knowles' vehicle. He spotted the ten year old Toyota. Unless they were on foot his former partners were in the building.

Back inside he took the elevator back up to the second floor and went back to his apartment to pack a bag, making sure to remove anything from the apartment that could be the least bit incriminating. His next step was to close out his bank account after which he would return to meet the Harlans in the parking lot. He wanted to eliminate both Judy and Knowles, but that was proving difficult. As he got into his car it occurred to him that maybe Rudy had gone to the nursing home to check on his wife. He often walked there so it was a definite possibility. He gave a grim smile as he pulled out of the parking lot onto Manitou and then took a left on Workman.

"He just left the parking lot." Rudy pointed out Gallagher's Buick to Roy who then made a phone call to Michael and let him know. The detective was now back in his own car.

"Thanks. I'll have Lee tail him." The lieutenant sent the detective out in search of the conman. Matt and Vince were still in the back of the van and then called Houston to let him know. "Have you heard anything else about Chris?"

"No, not yet but I think I'm gonna call. I'll let you know." He hung up and dialed CJ's number again. "How goes it in the maternity ward?"

"Well I gotta say – it's a lot different than the barn." CJ laughed and the PI could hear both Murray and Chris laughing in the background. "She's doing pretty good. Oh boy..."

"What?" Matt had put the phone on speaker and both he and Vince were listening. On the other end of the line they could hear Murray.

"There you go, Pumpkin. You're doing great. This little girl is going to be beautiful, just like her mom."

Both of the men in the van exchanged an amazed look. Murray had never been known as a calm person and it was hard for the two of them to believe he was doing so well. Covering his friends phone the former cop spoke. "Do you think he's drunk?"

"Nope – trust me – a drunk Murray wouldn't be able to handle it at all." CJ overheard her husband's comment and started laughing uncontrollably. "Take it easy on the laughing, Babe – you don't want to go into hatching mode just yet ya know." The PI couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not, Cowboy."

"Okay. Gonna let you go and I'll call you in a little while. Love you."

"Love you, too. 'Bye."

Back in the van the PI blew out a breath and checked his watch. "You know..." Vince stretched and looked back over at Matt. "You're going to be playing labor coach again before too long." Nodding, Matt smiled but also looked concerned. "Not worried about it are you?"

"Yes and no." The younger man looked around the parking lot they were sitting in. "She did great before, but this time there will be two of them. Carol asked us if twins run in our families; neither of us know." He looked back at Vince. "CJ wasn't old enough to even think about asking her mom something like that before she died. And I..." He shook his head. "When Wade and I finally started talking, babies weren't exactly on my mind."

"She's gonna be fine, man." He watched as the PI nodded but the worry was still on his face as his phone rang.

"Yeah, Michael?"

"Lee just called – Gallagher is at a nursing home a couple of blocks north of here."

"A nursing home? Rudy Knowles said his wife is in a nursing home." He looked at Vince. "Call Uncle Roy and find out which one." He resumed talking to Michael. "If Gallagher is thinking about bumping off Knowles and Durst like we're thinking he might go after his wife, too."

Vince had gotten through to Roy. "She's at Lincoln Heights."

"That's where he is."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Matt and Vince pulled into the parking lot of Lincoln Heights Nursing Home a few seconds after Hoyt arrived. "How do you want to work it?" The PI looked worriedly at the building.

"Roy said that Knowles' wife is in 118. Lee's headed that way now. It looks like there are three other entrances. I'll take the east side – you two take the west." The other two nodded and hurried toward the building, Matt untucking his t-shirt to cover up the Glock that was in the waistband of his jeans. When they approached the door both slowed down slightly and tried to look casual.

"One advantage – it's all one level." Vince spoke quietly.

"Yep." Matt looked at the numbers as they went down the hallway. They had just passed room 201 when they heard a scream. Both started moving at a trot, Matt with his hand on the butt of the pistol. "Vince, stay behind me."

As they rounded a corner the pair saw a directory showing that room 118 was to their left and took that. None of the staff seemed alarmed in the least at hearing a scream, and as he thought about it, Matt supposed that some of the patients might do that from time to time. It wasn't until they were about thirty feet away from the room that they saw staff members going in that direction. Lee was near the doorway and they saw Michael approaching from the other end of the hall. Another scream was heard and this time the PI could tell that it was definitely a female. A nurse backed out of the room, her hands in the air. Michael reached for her and jerked her over to the wall, asking what exactly was going on in the room.

"Some man is in Mrs. Knowles' room...and he's got a gun."

"Is there anyone else inside?"

"No – it's a private room."

"Okay. I need you to evacuate the patients on this hallway and we need to lock down the building. Can you do that for me?" Nodding she ran toward the nurses station as another nurse that was standing nearby went into 116 and came back out a minute later with an elderly man in a wheelchair.

"Vince, see if you can get the person in 120 out of there, will ya?" Matt nodded in that direction and the former cop trotted down the hallway as the PI nodded at Hoyt. Both had noticed that the room directly across was a linen closet – one less thing for them to worry about.

Lee eased up to the door and sneaked a look inside the room, removing his head from the line of fire a fraction of a second before Gallagher fired a shot.

"Don't even think about coming in here!" The conman was standing on the far side of Mary Alice's bed, his left arm wrapped around her neck and the gun now pointed at her head. "Anybody else tries to come in here and I'll shoot her!"

Taking a deep breath, Matt thought for a minute and then spoke. "Mr. Gallagher, what can we do for you?"

"How in the hell...who _are _you?"

"Just somebody who's concerned. How about you let Mrs. Knowles go and just come on out here. There's no need for anybody to get hurt."

"How about you shut up and go to hell?!" A string of curses was heard. Michael was on the phone calling in a SWAT team and urged Matt to keep trying to talk to the conman.

"You know..." The Texan kept his voice calm and conversational. "You aren't going to be able to stay in there forever." There was no reply from inside the room but Matt could hear movement and then Mary Alice screamed again, the sound conveying pure terror. "Mary Alice doesn't understand any of this, Gallagher. She's got Alzheimer's. Why don't you just let her go?" It was then that the door slammed shut and the sound of furniture being dragged around in the room was heard. "Lee, go outside and see if you can get a look in that window." The detective took off toward the front door. "Do we have an ETA on SWAT?"

"About five minutes." Hoyt looked around. The staff was removing the patients from the hallway and taking them to the cafeteria on the backside of the building.

The administrator of the facility approached Michael as sirens stopped outside of the building and police officers took up positions surrounding the building. Matt's phone rang. "Yeah, Lee?"

"He's got the blinds closed, but I can still see around the edge of one of them. He's got her sitting down in a chair. She's really upset." Another scream came from the room. "Damn it! He just hit her across the face." There was a pause. "He took the restraints off of the bed and is is tying her to the chair."

"Okay, hang tight." He listened as Hoyt and the administrator talked over the situation and one of the nurses brought Mary Alice's chart. After a moment, the lieutenant sent the two women away and went past the doorway of 118 to join Matt.

"She's got some blood pressure problems."

"And this situation isn't going to help any at all." The PI blew out a breath. "We need to let Uncle Roy know what's going on."

"Go ahead and call him – tell them to stay put." Hoyt answered his phone again as Matt punched Roy's number on speed dial. After passing on Hoyt's message, he hung up and looked at his watch: 12:17. the cop hung up. "Brad Langston is about a minute out."

"That's some welcome news." Matt had worked with the SWAT leader before and was glad to hear that he had been dispatched.

"Good – because he wants you to keep talking to Gallagher." The cop saw the surprised look on his face. "Give me your keys."

"Huh?"

"You aren't wearing your vest – CJ will kill me." He actually managed a smile as he said the last part.

"Damn." Matt reached in his pocket and retrieved them. "What about Vince?"

"I'm about to make him go back outside."

"That's gonna go over like a lead balloon." He watched as Hoyt jogged down the hallway and then turned back, spying the administrator Mrs. Aaron and waving her over. "How can I get a call into that room?" She gave him the main number for the nursing home and he dialed it, hitting the extension for 118. From outside the room he could hear the phone as it began to ring. Gallagher finally picked it up. "Mr. Gallagher, let me try to help you, okay? I know all about the jewelry stores – but stop and think about it – no one got hurt when you pulled those jobs. But if Mrs. Knowles or anyone else here is harmed, you're going to have a big problem."

"Who in the hell are you?"

"My name is Houston."

"So I guess Knowles and Durst called the cops on me."

"No sir – we figured out it was you through facial recognition."

"Facial what?"

"From the video at one of the stores you hit – we ran your picture through the computer and it matched it up to a picture of you."

"They can really do that?"

"Yes sir. Now look – I'm gonna be honest with you. The SWAT team is almost here...and you've been around enough to know that when they get called in somebody usually gets carried out in a body bag."

"Yeah."

"Now if you'll put your gun down and just come on out here to me, I can keep you safe." The PI felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to find Michael with his vest. The cop helped him to put it on while he held the phone to his ear.

"I don't know if it's worth staying safe. I'm 72 years old. If I got to the slammer now..." Inside the room Gallagher began pacing back and forth. "I really don't have much to lose, do I?"

"Wouldn't it be better to stay alive and take a chance? You don't strike me as a quitter. Actually, I saw some of the video from the jobs you've pulled. Kind of impressive."

"Don't try to con a conman."

"Just telling the truth. How long have you been in that line of work?" The PI knew that the more he could keep the man talking the better the chances were of getting everyone out safely.

"Long time. I was a kid growing up in Chicago. My dad split when I was a baby and my mom worked two jobs and didn't get paid squat. I did what I had to do."

"I can understand that. That's why Rudy and Mrs. Durst were helping you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." The conman stopped pacing and looked at Mary Alice. Although she wasn't screaming she was talking to herself and it was unnerving to him. How did Rudy put up with it?

"You know if you work with the police they might be able to help you out a little bit. You could tell them who your fence is..."

"Uh huh, and then knowing my luck we would end up in jail together and I would be dead anyway. No thanks."

"They can make sure you get put somewhere else." He waited but there was no reply. The sound of boots coming up the hallway got his attention and he looked to his right to see Brad Langston and one of the other team members getting closer. "Look, Mr. Gallagher: the SWAT team is here. If you're gonna have any chance at all of making it out of here alive, now is the time to..." There were two shots from inside the room and then all was quiet. "Mr. Gallagher?"

Hoyt's phone rang. "Thanks." He hung up looking sickened. "Lee says he shot her and then himself."

He watched as Matt cautiously turned the door knob and began pushing against the door as Langston joined in to help him move the armoire that the conman had scooted over and used as a barricade. The SWAT leader moved into the room first, his pistol trained on Gallagher for only a second before he holstered it. "God almighty..."

Matt stood looking at the pair for a minute. Gallagher had held the gun to Mrs. Knowles' right temple and pulled the trigger and then done the same to himself. He slowly turned and walked from the room, his head down and shoulders sagging as he exited the building. Vince knew the moment he saw him that the situation had ended badly. Going to the van, the PI began removing the bulletproof vest and tossed it inside. "You okay, Ace?"

He nodded. "He shot her and then himself."

"You tried." Houston slid back the side door on the van and had a seat, knowing that he would have to help Michael with the report on the incident. Vince sat down next to him. "There isn't always a happy ending, you know."

"Yep." The PI looked up at the sky – a clear, brilliantly blue, picture perfect California day. "I just happened to think about something that Daddy used to say: "Old folks die so that there's room for the new." Used to think that it was silly – but now I understand a little more." He pulled out his phone and dialed CJ. "How's she doing?...Already?...Tell 'em congratulations for me...Yeah, I'll come by there later...It's going to be a while...Yeah...Love you, too. 'Bye." Hanging up he looked over at Vince. "Miss Lilly Christina Chase made her debut about twenty minutes ago – six pounds six ounces."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Three hours later Matt and Vince entered Chris' hospital room. After giving his wife a kiss, he shook hands with Murray. "Congratulations, bud."

"Thanks." Murray was positively beaming as was his wife. "Chris and I wanted to ask you and CJ for a favor."

"Oh?" The PI stood with his arm around his wife.

Chris smiled at the pair. "We wondered if you would be Lilly's Godparents."

CJ smiled up at her husband and they both nodded. "We'd be honored."

"Come here, Uncle Matt..." Chris called her boss over and handed over the newborn.

"She's a beauty." He smiled down at the peacefully sleeping little girl. "Good thing she looks like her mama." Everyone laughed causing the infant to wake up and begin crying. "Hey now...don't be doing that." Matt spoke softly to her and began gently bouncing her. "You start crying and the next thing you know you'll have a snotty nose." The baby got quiet as her mom and dad giggled.

Murray spoke up. "It won't be long before you'll be having to get up and do the middle of the night feedings again."

"That's okay – it's worth it." CJ reached over and caressed the baby's cheek.

"Every bit of it." Matt kissed her cheek.


End file.
